Happy Now?
by carsinya
Summary: McKay takes things a little too far when he tries to get Sheppard to tell him when his birthday is.


It was your typical day on Atlantis; the scientists had their bickering sessions, the Marines got their asses handed to them by Ronon, and John Sheppard got teased about his hair yet again. What wasn't typical was McKay turning up for lunch, laptop in hand, looking confused. Because Rodney McKay was rarely ever confused, and on the few occasions that he was, he was careful not to let it show. He seated himself across from Sheppard, who was poking at his lunch with a vaguely disgusted expression on his face, and asked, "Why isn't your birthdate listed in your file?" 

Sheppard promptly spit out the bite of mashed whatever-it-was and exclaimed, "You've been reading my file?! How the hell did you even get access to it?"

"Hello, genius here. I hacked it. Anyway, you're avoiding the question."

Clearing his throat, Sheppard glanced at his watch and said hurriedly, "Well, look at the time. I've gotta go, see ya later, Rodney!" And he started to get up, taking his tray with him. Glaring, the physicist grabbed his arm and pulled him down again.

"Uh uh, flyboy. Sit. Answer. It's a simple question, I mean, surely even _you _can answer that."

Expression going flat, Sheppard snapped, "Do you even have a good reason for asking? 'I wanna know' only gets you so far."

"Yes, actually, I _do_ have a reason. You got me something for my birthday, I wanted to get you something for yours."

"I didn't get you anything for your birthday-"

"That's beside the point. Just answer the damn question already!"

"Just leave it alone, Rodney. It's not important."

"From the way you're acting, I think it is, actually. I mean, it's your _birthday_ for god's sakes! It's not like I'm asking you how old you were when you lost your virginity!"

Sheppard just glared and retorted, "Drop it." He stood, and the physicist didn't stop him this time, most likely because the Colonel actually looked like he was starting to lose his temper, and it wouldn't be good for anyone if they got into a shouting match in public like this. So he let him go, watching the other man walk away with a confused expression, wondering why it seemed to be such a touchy subject for the Colonel.

Shrugging, he went to grab some blue jello and a sandwich, then hightailed it back to the lab, just in case Radek had managed to blow something up while he'd been gone.

Rodney continued to badger the Colonel about it every chance he got, even going so far as to call him on the radio to ask. After a couple of days, it had gotten to the point where John was using any available excuse to avoid him. Eventually, though, things had to come to a head, and they did, about a week before the Daedalus was due back. Sheppard was in the mess, chatting with a couple of the Marines, when McKay walked up behind him and asked, "Ready to give me an answer yet?"

"No." It was said with such force that anybody else would've taken the hint and dropped the subject, but, seeing as scientists weren't very well known for their self-preservation skills, Rodney plowed on regardless.

"Come on, it can't be that bad, I mean... it's not bad, is it? You're not an orphan, are you?" McKay asked, suddenly looking stricken.

"No, not technically anyways," John replied tightly, nodding to the Marines that they could talk again at a later time. He then turned to face Rodney, glaring with enough intensity that the mess grew quiet, conversation dying as everyone took notice of the situation playing out before them. "I never met them."

"What? But, I thought... your dad..."

"I was adopted, Rodney," John answered, collapsing into a nearby chair to put his head in his hands, massaging his temples in an unsuccessful attempt to subdue the headache he could feel coming on. "I was an accident; my mom put me up for adoption 'cuz she didn't have the heart to get an abortion. I'm told that I was born in late May, no promises on that being entirely true, though. My dad's an Air Force Colonel, we never really liked each other much anyway, so we don't stay in contact. My mom wanted kids, but she couldn't have any, something medical, I think. He never could tell her no, you know, and apparently I was a cute kid 'cuz she picked me." He stood abruptly, leveling a glare at the scientist that could've melted steel.

"Happy now?"

He turned and walked away, leaving a very somber crowd to murmur and gossip amongst each other. Sighing softly, Rodney said, "No. Not really."

Rodney sought him out, and after more walking than he'd had to do in a while, the physicist found the messy-haired Colonel out on the East pier, watching the sunset.

"What do you want, Rodney?" he asked, without even turning to look and see who it was. He didn't need to; the socially challenged scientist had a very distinct gait, making it easy to identify him without even having to look. It really came in handy on missions, when the scientist would suddenly pop up out of nowhere and the sound of his footsteps was the only thing stopping him from shooting him.

"I wanted to, um, apologize. I had no idea it was such a touchy subject for you, really, so, er, are we good now?"

Smiling slightly, John replied, "Good thing you waited a while, McKay, or I'd still be in the mood to tear you a new one. But yeah, we're good."

"Good," Rodney breathed, looking relieved. "'Cuz we've got this device in the lab that won't activate for anybody, and, you know..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm on it," he groaned, pushing himself to his feet. As they started down the corridor in the direction of the lab, John had to ask, "Why _did _you want to know when my birthday was?"

Uncomfortably, Rodney replied, "IgotyouapresentbutIdidn'tknowwhentogiveittoyou."

"I'm sorry, say that again?" John said innocently, lips twitching. He knew perfectly well what Rodney'd just said, but he wanted to hear it again.

Taking a breath, he repeated more slowly, "I got you a present, but I didn't know when to give it to you. Happy?"

"Yeah, I think so," Sheppard grinned teasingly. "So, whatcha get me?"


End file.
